This invention relates to an assembly of a spa or hot tub. More specifically, this invention relates to attaching the cabinet assembly around and to a hot tub.
Spas have been used for leisure activities for many years. Specifically, a large tub is presented that holds heated water and typically contains a plurality of jets to whirl water around the tub as desired. Typically, a spa is held up by a frame that is not aesthetically pleasing to a casual observer. As a result, a cabinet assembly is placed around the frame to provide a more aesthetically pleasing look.
This cabinet assembly is made by building a wooden frame and then securing to that frame a plurality of rigid individually manufactured panels utilizing fastening members such as screws. Then, if this cabinet assembly is built separate from the spa, the spa still needs to be either placed within the cabinet assembly or the cabinet assembly placed around the spa.
While this wood frame used in combination with the manufactured rigid panels covers up the spa frame thus providing an aesthetically pleasing look, problems still remain. Specifically, building the wood frame is not only time consuming but additionally the individually manufactured pieces can be very costly. In addition, the wood frame provides minimal insulation for the hot tub or spa itself wherein often the water within the spa is desired to be at an elevated temperature. Thus, inefficiencies of the spa occur.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a method of attaching a cabinet assembly to a spa that is both efficient and cost effective.
These and other objects, features or advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.